Cable systems may include micro-ducts to route and bundle multiple sets of optical fibers in a cable jacket. These cable systems may be routed to an installation site through existing ducts in roadways and buildings. Within the cable systems, spaces are typically formed between the micro-ducts, optical fibers, and cable jacket thereby allowing airflow for the insertion and routing of the cable system with the duct acting as a guide to the installation site, which may be applied with an air jet from a blower. At the installation site, typical optical cables are cut to a desired length and custom fusion spliced for proper termination, which may be time consuming and unnecessarily increase insertion loss, e.g., signal power resulting from the fusion splice. Further, the optical fibers may include a leading end that provides an optical connection to a fiber distribution hub, but the leading end is typically fragile and unprotected thereby making it susceptible to damage during installation. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a cable assembly that protects the optical fibers from contaminants and damage during installation and is pre-assembled to expedite the installation thereof.